Alucard et Redpaper
by Katsureno
Summary: Et si Alucard se tappait tous les nouveaux de Hellsing? Mais cette fois il est interropu par C. F. Oneshot  quoique, si l'inspi me vien je m'escuse pour tout se qui est grammaire et orthographe


Une ombre avançait dans les couloirs du manoir Hellsing. C'était une ombre relativement petite et qui marchait rapidement. A l'extérieur, un orage avait éclaté et seul les éclairs produisaient de la lumière qui illuminé brièvement le couloir. A ces moment là, on pouvait apercevoir une personne au cheveux rouge dont les racines laissaient apparaître ça couleur naturel qui est le brun très foncé. Il tenait une grosse pile de papier administratif, factures, lettres et autres s'entassaient dans les bras frêles de cette personne ou plutôt de se jeune homme pour le moins stressé et anxieux. C'est pour dire. Se balader dans un manoir sombre comme l'enfer, silencieux comme dans une bibliothèque, et sachant pertinemment que deux vampires se baladent librement dans le château n'était pas franchement rassurant. Rien que d'être tout seul dans le couloir était flippant.

Mais qu'est-ce que je viens foutre dans cette companie... J'aurais dut rester chez maman...

Voila les pensés de se jeune homme. A 18 ans, à peine diplômé d'une grande école d'Angleterre, et avec un salaire déjà plus que conséquent, il avait été engagé chez Hellsing, il ne savait comment. Il n'avait absolument aucune expérience dans le domaine du travail. Voila trois semaines qu'il était là et tout le monde l'appelait déjà: Mister Redpaper. Il y avait plusieurs sens à se surnom là. «Red» pour ces cheveux et «paper» car il s'occupe majoritairement de la paperasse et parce que il est si frêle, maigre et chétif qu'il pourrais rivalisé avec une feuille de papier question tour de taille. C'est à se demander si ces boyaux sont encore présent. Mais heureusement, il n'est pas à l'état anorexique, c'est juste qu'ils sont tous si musclé chez Hellsing, même Sir Integra par rapport à lui parait plus viril ...

D'un coup, il entendit derrière lui des bruits de pas relativement lent se qui eu pour effet de le faire accélérer. Les pas derrières lui accélérèrent, il était poursuivit! D'un coup les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent, il regarda derrière lui et ne vit pas la personne devant lui. Il lui fonça dedans comme dans un mur et tout les papier volèrent de partout. Il retomba en arrière, sur les fesses et commença à s'excuser longuement.

-Désoler, désoler, désoler, désoler ...

Il ne savait qui était cette personne, mais quand il eu la brillante idée de relever les yeux, toute sa vie passa devant ces yeux. Il aller assurément mourir. Vous avez sûrement devinez qui est cette personne. C'était Sir Alucard, le meilleur élément de Hellsing qui plus ai vampire. Le jeune homme passa du beige au blanc et se mit à s'excuser encore plus.

- Je suis désoler, je suis désoler, je suis désoler, je suis désoler!

Il se releva, ramassa rapidement les papiers éparpillés un peu partout et se remit à marcher quand il sentit un bras le retenir. Il fit de gros yeux, sentant que c'était la fin de sa vie. Il était complètement figé quand il se sentit tiré par Alucard et se retrouva collé à lui. Il lui était de dos mais pouvait sentir dans son cou le souffle glacial du vampire. Alucard était bien plus grand que lui, il faisait bien plus de 30 centimètre que lui, il était aussi bien plus fort, plus tout! Le jeune homme aurait voulut courir et ne plus jamais revenir dans cette compagnie, mais il se ferait rapidement rattraper par le vampire si il en avait vraiment contre lui.

Il sentit la main ganté d'Alucard caresser sa joue et lui susurrer à l'oreille:

-Un être aussi frêle ne peu vivre dans un monde comme le notre.

A présent, l'employé était prisonnier des longs bras d'Alucard. Il était complètement à sa merci. L'une des mains d'Alucard s'immisça sous la chemise de Redpaper et commença à lui caresser le torse. Mais que lui voulait-il donc? Ils ne s'étaient pourtant presque jamais vu. Sauf une fois quand il avait apporté les divers comptes rendu du mois dernier à Sir Integra. Alucard était présent dans la salle à se moment là et l'avait fixé tout le long du court échange entre sa maîtresse et cet employé. Se dernier était d'ailleurs plongé dans de vague pensé pour sa famille qu'il ne reverrait sûrement pas. Il fut ramener à la réalité en sentant de fines lèvres froides se déposer dans son cou. Un frisson parcourut l'ensemble de son corps. Les vampires étaient donc si froid en tout point de vu? Alucard posa une question à sa proie en détachant ces lèvres du cou:

-Quel est ton nom?

Il n'arrivait à répondre, trop apeuré pour arriver à parler correctement ou même articuler quelque chose. Il voulait répondre mais ne faisait qu'ouvrir la bouche et la refermer comme un poisson hors de son bocal. Alucard étant assez impatient, n'attendit pas la réponse et plongea sa main dans la poche de pantalon du jeune homme et en sortit la carte de membre de la bibliothèque municipal. Allez savoir comment il à sut qu'il en avait une. Il en lut le nom à voie semi-haute.

- Hiruma ...

Il remit la carte dans la poche de Hiruma et prit le visage de se dernier entre ces longs doigts pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille tout en commençant à descendre vers le bas du ventre avec sa main. Hiruma regarda autour de lui et essaya de penser à autre chose, plutôt difficile dans la position où il était. Mais quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus dans le sombre couloir où il croyait être depuis le début, il était dans une grande pièce carré avec une simple chaise au milieu où ils étaient d'ailleurs installer. Hiruma assis sur les jambes de Alucard. D'un coup, Hiruma se retrouva assis sur la chaise et Alucard devant lui, appuyer sur les accoudoirs. Il s'approchait ces lèvres de celles de Hiruma, ils n'étaient plus que à 1 centimètre les unes des autres, quand ... des parôles retentirent dans la pièce.

-Ca s'enva et ça revient c'est fait de tout petit rien. Ca se chante et ça se danse et ça se retient comme une chanson populaire!

Cela provenait d'un portable. Alucard s'arrêta à a peine 5 milimètre des lèvres de Hiruma, émit un mouvement de recul. La sonnerie continuait, toujours aussi entrainante. Alucard baissa la tête et sortit un portable de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit, mais rester encore à trouver comment répondre. Sir Integra, en ayant marre de s'époumoner à chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin d'alucard, qui ne venait pas tout le temps, avait prit l'initative de lui acheter un portable pour pouvoir le joindre n'importe quand où qu'il soit. Alucard fixai l'écran. Il ne savait pas comment on utilisé un portable. Integra ne lui avait pas expliqué et n'avait pas mit le mode d'emploie avec.

Hiruma le regarda et se demandait pourquoi il ne répondait pas. Cela faisait presque 1 minute que le téléphone sonnait, mais il ne répondait pas. Se demandant pourquoi il ne répondait pas il demnda:

-Vous ne répondez pas? C-C'est peut être important.

- C'est Integra, c'est toujours important avec elle.

Il lui avait répondut en fixabt toujours le portable. D'un coup il se mit à regarder Hiruma, puis le portable, de nouveau Hiruma, puis encore le portable. Lui saurait comment l'allumer. Il lui tendit et lui ordonna:

- Montre moi comment on répond! Si tu le fait il est impossible que je ne t'embrasse pas, mais si tu le fait pas, je t'embrasse.

Ne comprenant pas tout de suite le vrai sense de la première condition, il prit le portable et lui montra qu'il fallait appuyer sur la touche verte.

- Il.. Il faut appuyer sur la touche verte!

Il appuya et donna le portable à Alucard pensant être tiré d'affaire. Quand il repensa à la phrase. Il c'était fait avoir comme un bleu! Il commença à désespérer tout seul sur la chaise avec un alucard qui dialoguait avec la patronne de la compagnie. Que dirait-elle si elle savait que Alucard avait plutot un penchant pour les hommes ... A moin qu'il faisait cela à tout les nouveau pour bien leur montrer lequel est le plus puissant. Mais il y avait bien d'autres moyens de le montrer! ( . ) Une fois qu'il eu fini de parler avec Integra, il retendit le portable à Hiruma pour qu'il lui montre comment raccrocher. Il le prit et appuya sur le bouton rouge et ferma le clapet et lui rendit le portable. Hiruma le regarda attendant le moment fatidique. Il éspérait que ça passerait vite. Le vampire se rapprocha à nouveau de sa proie et encor à ces foutu 5 milimètres, le portable ressona. Alucard allait faire un meutre. Il sortit violemment le portable et décrocha et cria dans le combinet:

- QUOI?!

Ce devait encore être Integra. Elle ralla à cause du mauvais accueil de Alucard au téléphone et aussi par le fait qu'il ne venait pas assez vite et qu'un de ces employés n'était pas venu raporter les comptes rendu du mois. Une fois qu'elle eu fini, Alucard racrocha et enfonca le portable dans sa poche. Sans que Hiruma s'en rende compte, Alucard avait déjà collé ces lèvres aux siennes. Ces coupages l'avaient exiter et c'est presque jeté sur Hiruma. Mais, le téléphone resonna. Alucard ne se détacha pas de Hiruma, sortit sont portable et l'envoya valser vers le mur le plus proche. Ils explosa en mille morceaux. Le contacte avait duré bien 3 longues minutes. Mais sans Hiruma s'en rendu non plus compte, Alucard avait disparut de la pièce ainsi que les débrit de portable aussi.  
Hiruma resta presque 10 minutes sur la chaise à essayer de se remettre d'avoir embrasser un homme, qui plus est, un vampire. Il était dans une sorte d'état second quand il se décida à se lever et finir se qu'il avait à faire. Il rammasa les dossier qui étaient étrangement bien ranger à côté de lui. Une fois devant le bureau de Sir Integra, il tocca et entra. Il passa juste la tête par la porte et dit gêné:

- Escuser moi, je vous apporte les dossier que vous avez demandé.

Elle le regarda avec sévérité. Puis elle l'invita à entré d'un signe de tête. Au fur et à mesur qu'il avançait dans le gigantesque bureau, l'inquiétude le gagnait. Et si Sir Alucard était dans le bureau? Il ne pensait pouvoir encore se confronter à lui? Mais malheureusement, il apperçut les débris du fameux portable d'Alucard. Le propriétaire ne devait être très loin. Hiruma accéléra le pas arriva plus vite que prévu au bureau et faillie tomber. Il déposa les papier sur le bureau et lui fit signe de repartir. En se retournant il apperçu deux lueurs jaune dans l'ombre ainsi qu'un dentition parfaitement blanche dans l'ombre. Il palit et sortit aussi vite qu'il put du bureau. Une fois dehors, il se mit à courir à toute jambe vers un endroit pas encor définit.

Une fois à une bonne distance du bureau, Hiruma s'arrêta et s'éffondra contre un mur. Il ne pourrai plus regarder Sir Alucard en face. Mais si ça se trouve, ce n'était qu'un rêve, il se réveillerait dans quelque seconde. Il attendit. Encore... Il ne se réveillait pas. Il se pinca lui même. Çe n'était pas un rêve. Il avait réellement vécut tout ça avec le plus grand vampire? Il était tellement absorbé par ces lamentation personnel qu'il n'avait pas remarquer une personne venir. Cette personne lui dit.

- Vous alez rester longtemps par terre?

Hiruma revint sur terre et regarda qui lui avait adressé la parôle. Hiruma palit encore plus. Et se mit à courir en hurlant. Il avait le gros projet de démissioner, cette companie était trop dangereuse! La personne le regarda d'un aire qui comprend rie à la situation avec une grosse goute de sueur sur la tête. Miss force de l'ordre comme l'apellait Alucard ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagit comme ça. Mais souvent, les nouveau employés prenaient des vacances ou était en arrêt maladie. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment sut pourquoi, ils n'avaient jamais donné de motif précis.

1 mois plus tard, Hiruma revint après un arrêt maladie. Tout le monde trouvaient cela étrange venant d'un jeune homme normalement en forme, de prendre un congé maladie. Mais peut importe, il était revenut. D'ailleurs, c'était à nouveau le jour de rapporter les comptes rendus du mois. Cela se faisait à la courte paille vu que chaqu'un avait déjà gouté au chatiment de Alucard et craignait qu'il ne recommense. Hiruma avait encore perdu ... C'est avec un plus grand stresse qu'il n'avait jamais eu, qu'il avaiçait dans les couloirs du manoir Hellsing, encore une fois chargé de toute cette paperasse. Il tourna pour entrer dans le couloir où il c'était fait kidnaper par Sir Alucard. Il déglutit et traversa le couloir aussi vite qu'il put. D'un coup il se sentit observé et se retourna en gueulant:

- JE NE ME LAISSERAIT PLUS FAIRE SIR ALUCARD!!!!

Mais la seule chose qu'il apperçut fut un chat noir au yeux jaune.


End file.
